


Trace My Skin

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: SakuAtsu random fluff [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, SakuAtsuWeek2020, Tier 1, blackfriar's bridge, might be linked to Mortal Instruments in a way, prompt:trace (Day 4), shadow hunter au, study abroad, the boys are shadowhunters, throwback to Infernal Devices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: When Sakusa and Atsumu go abroad to London as part of their Shadowhunter training, they might be faced with a little more than they thought they would.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, mention of Arthur Blackthorn, mention of Jem/Tessa, mention of Will/Tessa
Series: SakuAtsu random fluff [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692871
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	Trace My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Here is another one-shot for the Tier 1 prompt: trace for SakuAtsu Week 2020. Just had a thought of how much I missed the Mortal Instruments universe and I was thinking about parabatai when I thought about the two of them Marking each other in it and boom, this came out.
> 
> Just in case you guys are not familiar with any mortal instruments terms, here is a small guide to help you:
> 
> 1\. parabatai - where two Shadowhunters share a bond and work together as a fighting pair  
> 2\. iratze - healing wound  
> 3\. seraph blade - a blade made out of a metal only found from heaven  
> 4\. Institute - a home/ headquarters for Shadowhunters in the area. It serves as a base for Shadowhunters in that city of houses Shadowhunters who visit the area for work or take in children who have lost their parents  
> 5\. steele - instrument used to draw Runes on a Shadowhunters skin  
> 6\. Runes - a mark that, when drawn onto a Shadowhunter gives them a boost in power depending on what kind of Rune they draw  
> 7\. mundane - normal human
> 
> Enjoy!

The London streets were dark, the only sources of light coming from the streetlamps lining the roads. Fog rose from the River Thames, coating its surface with white as its still surface was disturbed with the sound of something falling into it. A loud shriek pierced the air as the demon crashed into the water, waves forming in its wake as a loud laugh filled the air.

“See ya, sucker,” Atsumu grinned as he drove his seraph blade into the demon, blood gushing onto his gear as he quickly pulled out from the demon and flipped back onto the bridge, letting his victim close up onto itself as it disappeared back into the demon world. Atsumu wiped his dirty blade onto his jacket, black goo mixing on leather as a snort came up from behind.

“Do you seriously have to do that after a kill all the time? We can get fresh blades all the time from the Institute,” Sakusa snarled as he tried not to gag at how filthy Atsumu was. The boy was covered head to toe with demon blood, his blonde hair mixing with black. Atsumu took off his jacket, tying it around his waist to reveal biceps corded with muscles and inked with many Runes, some of the shapes popping up in Sakusa’s mind that granted speed, silence and so on.

“It ain’t fun to keep changing blades and besides, I wanna make sure I use them real good. I don’t think they would appreciate us leeching off their supplies even though we’re guests,” Atsumu smirked as he shoved the seraph blade into his pocket, not caring that Sakusa looked like he wanted to just throw him into the river to wash the blood off him.

Both of them were Shadowhunters from Japan on a year abroad program where they get to visit other Institutes across the world. While they had known each other beforehand, it wasn’t as though the two boys had much contact as Sakusa was part of the Tokyo Institute and Atsumu was in the Hyogo Institute. They had seen each other on rare occasions when the Shadowhunters of the Japan Institutes came together for cherry blossom viewings but that was about it.

If Shadowhunters were considered a dying breed across the world, Japan had it worst. The Miya twins and their friend Suna were just about the only teenage Shadowhunters in their area while Tokyo boasted the most, with a meagre amount of ten teenager Shadowhunters. Among them was the legendary Sakusa who killed his first demon at age eight and has been sent on missions across the country since he was nine. With his flexible wrists and quick reflexes, he could work a dagger without much of a thought.

Atsumu never thought he would follow him to London on their year out, both of them having to be stuck in the same space for the next year. While the head of the Institute, an elderly man by the name of Arthur Blackthorn was quite a friendly man who loved his history a bit too much, the two of them had been welcomed with open arms. Although Atsumu and Sakusa had a bit of trouble trying to adjust there with the difference in food and culture, they slowly began to adapt to their new home.

Although they both still hated having to speak English and the only reason any of the Shadowhunters might know something about Japan was anime.

“Omi omi! Don’t leave me without patching me up,” Atsumu groaned as they trudged back to the Institute. Since Atsumu loved exploring the London streets at night while Sakusa preferred to sleep, the two of them had basically been sent on night patrol and thought things wouldn’t get any more interesting until they came across a Hydra demon and chased it across Blackfriar’s bridge.

“You drag me out into the night where the air is filthy and foggy and almost got killed by a demon. Patch yourself up. It's not like you don’t know how to draw an iratze.”

“Come on! Your iratze drawing is the best! Nothing better than a bit of pampering after a fight right?’ Atsumu whined as Sakusa stopped in his tracks, Atsumu slamming into him as the other Shadowhunter whipped around. He snatched his steele from his pocket, bringing it up to Atsumu and began to furiously draw an iratze on his neck where a couple of burn marks were visible. As he traced his steele over the wound, he caught sight of the parabatai bond peeking out from under his collarbone, the black lines swirling under his shirt as Atsumu wiggled his eyebrows.

“Like what you see?” he said as Sakusa dug his steele a little deeper than he should have, earning a squeak from Atsumu. Once he was done, Atsumu ran his hand over the now healing wound, his hand hovering over his parabatai rune as they stood on the bridge for a while. Since it was past midnight, no one was around and in the morning, it was always full of mundanes rushing about going to work and the smoke the cars emitted made Sakusa want to puke. He had no idea how mundanes could live such hectic and polluted lives.

“Do you miss Osamu?” Sakusa suddenly asked, not knowing why he decided to bring up the other Miya as Atsumu snorted, “He’s having the time of his life with Suna down in Rio. Not like I need to worry about them. They seemed to be going on holidays rather than actually learning.”

It was known knowledge that Suna and Osamu were dating despite their families being against it. With the Shadowhunters being a dying breed, having two strong Shadowhunters not being able to reproduce just spelt further decline in their race. Sakusa couldn’t give a shit about how he should bother about choosing a life partner since he hadn’t asked to be born into a life where he had to fight demons on nearly a daily basis and not to mention the number of female Japanese Shadowhunters was dismal.

“Well, at least they have a bit more freedom away from home. I would like to see mum and dad’s faces if those two came back married. It would totally blow their shit,” Atsumu grinned as he leaned against the railing of the bridge, looking at the water. London looked eerie at night, moonlight reflecting off the glass windows of skyscrapers and the water.

“Ya know, legend has it that a Silent Brother would come and meet his beloved every year for the past 100 years. Legend has it that they used to be lovers before he turned into a Silent brother and every year, he would be able to leave the Silent City to catch a glimpse of her, even though she was a married woman. Then again, his parabatai was her husband and he didn’t mind his wife going off to see him. It's sad to think about how they were torn apart by love and he had to watch the love of his life go off with his best friend. Osamu would kill me if I ever went off with Suna,” Atsumu snickered as Sakusa took note of the Runes that snaked up his arms. When Sakusa had first got his Runes, he had thought they marked him as filthy and branded him as someone that can never live a normal life but on Atsumu, they made him look like a fallen angel.

“What are you going to do once we get back to Japan?” Atsumu asked as Sakusa twiddled with his mask.

“Don’t know, just live a normal life as a Shadowhunter and maybe be in an arranged marriage. Mother does love the idea of wanting to have grandchildren.”

“Eh? A lot of baby Omi’s running around sounds like hell.”

“What? You aren’t any better. I wouldn’t be surprised if you fathered a few children already.”

“Who do you take me for Omi-kun?” Atsumu gasped, his hand flying to his chest in mock horror as Sakusa tried not to laugh. Even though Atsumu annoyed him to no end, he was glad that he had someone who understood their culture with him.

“Omi-kun, one day, I will make sure you have my mark on your body permanently. I’m going to make sure everyone knows you’re mine and that you’re off-limits,” Atsumu whispered, not turning to look at Sakusa as Sakusa sucked in a breath. There were very few Marks that were permanent that could be put by another person; the parabatai Rune and the Marriage Rune.

“We’ll see,” Sakusa said, Atsumu turning at him in disbelief as he squawked, “Does that mean you want to date me?”

“In your dreams.”

“Didn’t you just accept my confession?!”

Sakusa smirked internally as he watched Atsumu cling onto him, begging at him to tell him if he really wanted to date him. Even as he hauled him back to the London Institute, he couldn’t help but imagine a future with him and Atsumu side by side, fighting demons as they guarded each other’s backs.

Whether Atsumu marks him at the end of the day with a Rune or not, his heart was already his to claim.


End file.
